


The Best Cook and Pillow

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith gets home exhausted from an art critique and Hunk makes sure he's taken care of before letting him sleep.





	The Best Cook and Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> For soahpp on Tumblr. 
> 
> You requested college AU or friends to lovers. I kinda worked both in. I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey, babe,” Hunk calls as Keith enters their shared on-campus apartment.

Keith groans in response and drops his bag to the floor before face-planting straight onto the couch.

“The critique went bad, huh?”

Turning his head enough to be heard, Keith frowns. “I don’t know what else they want me to do. I’ve ‘branched out’ more and done everything I can to vary the color and values and whatnot like they wanted, but they _still_ think there’s more I can do to ‘broaden my horizons’ or some bullshit.”

Hunk tsks and lifts his boyfriend up enough to sit on the end of the couch, Keith’s head pillowed on his leg, and runs his fingers through the dark unruly hair. “You’d think they’d really like the edgy stuff with all your paintings of desert skeletons. Isn’t that what art’s all about?”

“You’d _think_ ,” Keith grumbles, though he’s gradually melting into Hunk’s gentle touch. The larger man has always known, ever since they were kids, how to best calm him down. And he very much appreciates everything else Hunk has done for him as well, including going with him out into the desert to take pictures of the skeletons for him to paint. He’d been asked once why he didn’t just bring any of the bones back with him to have as reference and he’d stared at them with wide eyes. Even if he is skeptical about ghosts and the like (unlike aliens, which were definitely out there!), there are some things he knows better than to mess with.

It’s not long before Keith’s eyes start to droop, the stress of the day gone and exhaustion setting in. Of course, that’s when his stomach decides it’s the perfect time to make itself known. He flushes, but makes no other move to acknowledge his traitorous body.

Hunk gives his shoulder a quick pat. “You hungry, babe? I just finished making some spaghetti bolognese before you came home.”

Now that he’s aware of it, he can definitely smell it drifting through the apartment. It’s tempting--Hunk’s cooking is _always_ great--but he’s just so _tired_.

“I’ll eat something after a nap,” Keith mumbles, moving to grab one of the soft throw pillows to snuggle into.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Hunk berates, all but manhandling Keith into a sitting position and taking the pillow away, which makes him flush all the darker for different reasons. “Come on, you need to eat. And something better than whatever they’re trying to pass off as food in the cafeteria.”

“I ate something earlier for lunch. I’ll be fine for another hour or two.”

Hunk gives him a look that makes him duck his head. “I’ve known you since we were five. You can’t lie and tell me that you’ve had something even _remotely_ healthy today.”

Thinking back to the obviously reheated burrito and caffeinated soda he’d grabbed from the quick service counter during his lunch break between classes, Keith figures it’s probably best to just hold his tongue.

“Up you get, to the kitchen. We’ll have dinner and then I’ll let you use me as a pillow later to sleep, deal?”

Biting his lip to hide his smile, because that’s more than enough incentive to get him to do almost anything, and Hunk _knows_ it, Keith sighs and makes it look like it takes a great deal of effort to get himself off the couch. He hears Hunk laugh, so he knows it’s not the least bit convincing. “Fine, it’s a deal, but leave the dishes for me to do in the morning, ‘kay?”

Since Hunk spent all that time cooking, it was only fair that Keith does the dishes later. Just...not when he’s half asleep and more liable to breaking things or hurting himself.

Hunk gives him a gentle pat on his lower back to get him moving, grabbing the dish towel he must have tossed on the coffee table when he’d joined Keith. “All right, you don’t have to twist my arm on that one.”

They get their own plates set up and stand together in the kitchen to eat, as Keith is pretty sure he’ll pass out as soon as he sits down now that he’s getting some food in him. _Amazing_ food. He still doesn’t understand how _everything_ Hunk makes tastes so amazing. He’d asked once before, not long after they started dating, and Hunk had tried to insist that it wasn’t him, that it was the ingredients and how it mixed together and Keith had immediately called _bull_.

He’s had plenty of different attempts at cooking for years, including his older brother’s _many_ failures. It’s definitely all Hunk.

They’ve agreed to disagree since.

Plates empty, Hunk takes them and rinses them in the sink.

“Remember, _I’m_ washing them in the morning,” Keith reminds him, even if he’s slumping against the wall waiting for his boyfriend to finish.

Hunk chuckles. “Babe, you’re gonna be sleeping on top of me. There’s no way I could sneak back out here to do dishes without waking you. You’re too light a sleeper for that.”

Okay, fine, he has a point there, Keith will concede that much. Doesn’t mean he has to admit it out loud. Nor that Hunk had to call him out like that. But at least he can blame his forgetfulness in part on just how exhausted he is.

“Don’t pout. C’mon, let’s get to sleep.” Hunk takes Keith’s hand and leads him back to their room both stripping down to just their underwear before sliding under the covers.

As soon as Hunk is situated, Keith climbs over him and drapes himself like a too small blanket. It’s comfy and warm and perfect and he’s never found anything better than being able to sleep like this. He can feel Hunk chuckling below him as he pulls an actual blanket up to cover them both, but he’s too tired to care. He feels a kiss to his hair and arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing up and down his back in a soothing manner, and then it’s lights out.


End file.
